In the existing mobile network, a mobile terminal generally downloads a file by connecting to a file server. However, since each mobile terminal is located behind a Gateway General Packet Radio Service Supporting Node (GGSN), the terminals can not transmit data directly with each other.
In addition, terminals are greatly different from a fixed Internet node device in terms of the limitation on the battery life, the Central Processing Unit (CPU) processing capability, the available memory space of a mobile device and so on. Thus transmission and sharing of large files among mobile terminals can not be implemented.